In general, a cot is a collapsible bed, typically formed of fabric stretched on a frame. One example of a cot includes U-shaped legs attached to a frame. A canvas covering extends over the frame. Hinges are provided at the center of the cot for folding the cot in half in a manner known in the art. When folding such a cot, the legs fold inward underneath the tubing for cot frame, and the cot frame folds in half so that the U-shaped legs on opposite ends of the cot frame align against one another. Thus, in a folded configuration, the cot has a thickness of the outer tubing of the head end of the cot, the legs at the head end of the cot, the legs at the foot end of the cot, and the outer tubing for the foot end of the cot.